


tie me up but holy fuck don't leave me again

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Gags, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nerd Lance (Voltron), Nerd Lance/Punk Keith, Nipple Play, Punk Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), distracted sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith is the local bad boy. He does what he wants and no one tells him what to do. But when he makes fun of a nerd and throws him to the ground he might discover he likes being at someone else's mercy a lot longer than he thought(I tagged before I wrote so I have changed them to fit better bc I didn't end up writing what I intended to)





	tie me up but holy fuck don't leave me again

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing yesterday's instead of the work i should've posted three days ago?? it's more likely than you think

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess. You'd kill me if you saw it Hunk." Lance laughed and gave both his friends a hug. "See you tomorrow, okay? Movie night at your place, right Pidge?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Try not to shit your pants this time watching more horror."

Lance smirked. "Oh please, you'll be the one sobbing when we turn on /my/ kind of movies. See you then!" He waved as his friends left before turning and unlocking the door. Pleased to see everything as he'd left it; a complete and utter wreck.

"So, how was your night, babe?" He called, dumping his stuff in the hallway. "Had fun? I wish I could've stayed in with you, but... well I did have plans with the gang and you know I can't just cancel on them like that. But we can have fun now, don't worry." He sat on the bed, next to the other boy tied there. "I'll be here aaaaallll night. Here with you. Just like you wanted, remember?"

Keith struggled against the bonds. He knew full well that it wouldn't work; he'd tried for hours since Lance had tied him there, but nothing worked. The gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything but unhappy grunts. His limbs were in an X on the bed, one tied to each bedpost with his head rested comfortably on a pillow. He'd asked for some damn variety in their hookups, not for Lance to invite him over and just leave him naked and alone for what had to be basically forever.

Lance purred and straddled Keith's torso. "You've been waiting for so long. Have you decided to be good and obedient for me? Or are you still going to struggle?"

"Mmmngh! Mmmmngh!" Keith struggled so hard tears were beading in his eyes. His hips rolled up, trying for any friction he could manage.

Lance sighed and shook his head. "You know full well that's not how things work here. No cuming until I say so. If you be good for me and I'll give you a present, how's that?" He offered.

Keith glared at him.

"Fine then." Lance laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around Keith's torso. "You know I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I know you're probably nervous since I haven't tied you up before, but I'm gonna make this good for you. Promise."

X X X X X X X X X X X

"So, if we time it right we can catch it right as the Dean gets out of his meeting." Rolo laughed. "Ten bucks to anyone who gets an egg in his stupid face."

Keith laughed softly with Rolo and Sendak as he held the eggs gently in his hands. He didn't want to do this now, not after everything. Maybe Lance had been right. Maybe these guys truly didn't care about him.

"Guys..." He mumbled, biting his lip when the two much taller men turned to him. "I'm not really up to this today, I'm sorry."

Rolo snarled and grabbed the eggs. "Seriously? We've planned this for like, three days now. Don't be such a fucking pussy. Let's go." He grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him along with them.

"Hey!" Keith whimpered and tried to pull his arm away. "Hey, let me go! Rolo, get your hands off of me!"

Sendak grabbed his other arm and together they held him in place as Keith struggled desperately. "What do you think we should do, Rolo?"

Rolo smirked and grabbed an egg, smashing it into Keith's hair. "Still wanna leave, runt?"

Keith shook his head, wiping the egg from his face once his arms were released. "Sorry guys."

"Damn right." Sendak smirked. "Let's go, we can still make it before the Dean gets out if we hurry."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hello?" Lance frowned. His door was open even though he'd locked his dorm securely before leaving this morning. "I know someone's in here!" He tried not to let his voice shake as he stepped inside, grabbing an umbrella from the corner and clutching it like a weapon. Nothing seemed to be different, though it was hard to tell in his mess of a room.

A whimpered sounded from the closet, making Lance's heart skip a beat as he stepped forward.

"Hello?" Lance threw open the door and dropped the umbrella the second he saw the figure curled up in the corner. "Oh, Keith..."

Keith didn't even look up at him. There was an ankle monitor around his ankle, egg crushed against his forehead, and grass stains all over his clothes.

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. No matter what you mean I'm here for you, okay? It's all gonna be fine."

Keith said nothing, staring at the wall and leaning into Lance's touches. Lance was his hookup, his dirty little secret that he liked to have the boy push him down and fuck him and toy with him how he liked. Not his friend. Not his comfort when he got into trouble with his friends or the law. "I should go." He muttered, pushing Lance away and sulking as he left the closet.

"Oh no you fucking don't." Lance darted after him. Even with Keith pushing him aside and having a small head start, Lance easily tackled him to the ground. "Do I need to tie you to the bed again? Because I will and you know it."

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm fine, I just need to get back to my room. The monitor is only for a little bit and it's just to check my curfew and keep me from going to certain areas of town. Leave me alone Lance, I came here on a mistake, okay? I'm not interested in your pity party tonight."

"Shut up Keith, you're staying here and staying safe." Lance decided, tossing Keith over his shoulder and carrying him back to the bed. "I've told you over and over that I'm in love with you and I wasn't lying. I'm so freaking in love with you, Keith."

Keith whimpered and looked away. "I told you I'm not here for that."

Lance sighed and began kissing down his stomach. "Fine. Can I at least help you out like usual? Then I'll let you go, okay? Back to your friends, your stupid leather jacket and all that bullshit." Not like his heart was ripping in half all over again. Of all the people he could fall so deeply in love with...

"Sure. Go nuts man." Keith shrugged, acting like he couldn't care less. Lance was a sweet guy and a nice fuck, sure, but they were two wildly different people. Keith had his friends while Lance probably sat in his room studying his life away. Stupid nerd.

Well, Keith supposed, he didn't really know what Lance did when they weren't together. Not that it mattered anyway, right?

Lance gently began teasing open Keith's entrance. "Relax babe. Everything is gonna be okay. Promise."

"Whatever." Keith sighed and clutched a pillow to his chest.

Asshole. Lance thought to himself as he grabbed the lube from under his mattress and began to open Keith up properly. He might be deeply in love with him, but that didn't mean Keith had to be so mean all the time.

Keith whimpered softly as Lance began to scissor him open, rocking his hips back against Lance's fingers. 

"Fucking bitch." Lance grunted, sliding his cock into Keith easily. "You know, someday I'm gonna get tired of you. Fine someone else who'll love me back. Someone I can make out with and won't come home to find out they've been arrested."

"Maybe." Keith mumbled, sounding unconcerned. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, almost relaxed as Lance fucked into him harshly. In truth it took all his willpower not to whine and beg for more, but he wasn't about to let anyone, especially not Lance, see /that/ side of him. "You'd come crawling back, like you always do."

He was right. Lance growled to himself and pounded harder, desperate for /any/ reaction from Keith he could get. He'd tried to date others; Nyma, Allura, he'd even tried to have a fling with one of his professors dammit. No one made him feel the way that Keith.

Keith smirked. "You know, you always prep me too much. I can take a lot more than you think. I'm not a whimp like you, Lance."

"Asshole." Lance growled back.

Keith shrugged. "Know it all."

"Wannabe."

"Cargo pilot."

Lance came.

**Author's Note:**

> what /should've/ been today's prompt, but may in fact be written tomorrow bc I'm like that is asphyxiation (idk if I spelled that right but basically like breath play)


End file.
